


Instinct

by Wingstar102



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bones Knows Better!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Con Bonding, Vulcan Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones really needs to pay better attention sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fill for this prompt on commect_fic: _Star Trek XI, Bones, he's made medical mistakes before, but never quite like this._ And there's not enough of this pairing. And spouse bet I couldn't write this pairing. LOL. Enjoy!

He knew better. He fucking _knew_ better than to touch a Vulcan when they were in the throes of a breakdown of any kind. It was Xenobiology 101.

But oh no. A week to go after three weeks at impulse speed to get back to Earth, and the great Ambassador Sarek finally cracked under the strain of his responsibilities and the loss of home and bondmate. It didn't occur to him until after to wonder why only Vulcans had carried him into Sickbay.

Leonard didn't even think once he saw Sarek groaning and thrashing around in his escorts' holds. He snatched up a strong sedative before rushing over. As soon as Bones touched his face to still him, Sarek's fingers latched on to psi points on Leonard's own face, and then he was overwhelmed.

* * *

The first eternity, all he could do was feel and hear. Heat and longing and determination. A verdant Presence that reminded him of the peach trees of home, like that first smooth sip of good whiskey, the hot Georgia-summer sun. Also of things he's never known. Brilliant reds sands, the heavy weight of a lirpa, the soothing cadence of alien words.

The second eternity, the Presence became stronger. Bones could see flashes of the man's life: Learning of life and love and heartbreak. The birth of a child. Quiet nights spend talking of trivial and important things. He could feel the gentleness, compassion, uncertainty and restraint in dealing with others. The unbelievably thin facade that kept all the emotions in check.

Even as he wondered how this being saw him he was answered. _This is you._

He felt the amusement at the doctor's snark and pride for the human's unrelenting concern for all he came into contact with. The frustration with his friends' recklessness. Fear that one day his skills as a physician would fail him when he needed it most.

Mostly, the Presence gave him a sense of peace and safety that he'd never known.

* * *

Eventually, once the rush of new contact settled, Bones decided to ask what he was sure was going to rock his reality. _What is this, Sarek? I feel different. And you can't just tell me that it's nothing I should be worried about either._

_You have saved my life._ The mind voice paused to gather his thoughts. _I have bound you to me, in the same manner that my wife was. I grieve that this was not by choice, but yours was the first unshielded, compatible mind I came into contact with._ Bones could sense Sarek's shame and embarrassment.

He thought about that for a moment. _You didn't have any control over this, did you?_

Sarek hesitated, but decided to be completely honest. _No. This was an instinctual response, I think. I would not have harmed you however. I cannot hurt you now._ Bones' sense of him faded some, as if bracing for a violent rejection. Instead, he wrapped Sarek in as best as he could in acceptance and contentment.

_Well, I could have done a lot worse than you. Once we… uh… wake up?_ The amused assent made him chuckle, which he thought was weird to hear in his head. _OK, we'll go with wake up, me and you will sort this out and see where we go from this point. Sound like a plan?_

_Yes, that is a good strategy. May I ask you a question?_

That hesitancy was back again, but Bones pushed aside the need to ask about it. _You've been in my head for the last I don't even know how long. And since it sounds like we're going to be together for a long time to come, you don't even need to ask if you can ask, alright?_

_If that is what you want. It does not bother you that I grieve for my wife?_

_That's your question?_ Blanketing Sarek in understanding and replied, _No. It's a normal function to mourn. I'm just sorry that you don't have her anymore. But so long as you don't compare us, I'll do my best to care for and love you as much as she would. Maybe I'll be as good. I'm not going to try and replace her though._

Giving him the mental equivalent of a bear hug, Sarek sighed in relief. _Rest, Leonard. There will be many questions and matters to take care of soon._

Bones agreed and sank into the calm presence of his new bondmate.

As the real world filtered back in, the warm body underneath him was what came to attention first. They were lined up almost perfectly. Foreheads touching, Sarek's hand latched onto his face, the inhumanly fast heartbeat beating in Sarek's side underneath where Bones had wrapped his arms around the Vulcan. The other hot hand threaded through his hair to keep their foreheads together. Chest, bellies, hips, thighs, feet tangled. He watched Sarek's stern face, soft in sleep, not willing to move.

It only took a couple of minutes before the fathomless eyes opened. "How long were you going to watch me Leonard?"

"As long as it took you to wake up. Why? Did you want me to move?"

"No." Neither did anything other than breathe for a minute before Bones leaned in just enough to give Sarek a small kiss. "But that's the only thing I demand unlimited rights to when we're in private though."

Sarek's brows furrowed. "Kissing?"

"Yeah." They still didn't move. "We should go tell the kids that we're still alive."

"Indeed."

But they still didn't move, content where they were.

* * *

End.


End file.
